Przesłuchanie
by Short Blade
Summary: Zostałem pojmany przez marynarkę i wrzucony do celi. Cholera. Jak ja się w to wpakowałem?


******A/N**: Każdy musi przyznać, że One piece jest niesamowitą serią. Skłoniło mnie to do napisania tego oto one-shot'a. Liczę, że się spodoba.

**Obrazek ja narysowałem.**

**Picture by me.**

* * *

„Przesłuchanie"

Siedziałem w celi od dwóch dni. Na moich rękach i nogach miałem sporych rozmiarów kairoseki. Moje przesłuchanie miało odbyć się już wczoraj, ale je przełożyli. Mam podejrzenia jak to wszystko się może zakończyć. W tym momencie usłyszałem bardzo ciche kroki trójki osób. Echo ich kroków było coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu, trzy osoby stanęły przed moją celą. Dwóch z nich było bardzo dużych, ubrani w typowy strój marynarki, natomiast osoba pomiędzy nimi, była niskiego wzrostu, odziana w czarny garnitur, a na głowie miała czarny kapelusz.

– Piracie. Już pora – odparł niskiego wzrostu człowiek.

– Teraz? A już zaczynało mi się tu podobać.

– Jeśli chcesz możesz tu zostać dłużej, ale żadnego jedzenia nie dostaniesz.

– Nie, gdy tak pomyślę to z chęcią się przejdę. – Wstałem, po czym mężczyzna w kapeluszu nakazał jednemu marynarzowi otworzyć kraty. Przekręcił kluczem zamek, wejście się otworzyło, dwójka jego ochroniarzy podeszła do mnie i wyprowadziła z celi.

– Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, to teraz jest najlepszy moment.

– Proszę, Pana..

– Jestem rządowym agentem marynarki. Tylko tyle powinieneś wiedzieć.

– A więc, Panie agencie. Z całym szacunkiem. Wal się. – Oplułem go w twarz. Pozostała dwójka natychmiast złapała mnie za ramiona bym nie mógł się poruszać. Mężczyznę, którego oplułem najwidoczniej nie poruszyła ta sytuacja. Wziął chusteczkę, wytarł się i spojrzał na mnie.

– Później będziesz żałował, że nie współpracowałeś.

– To się jeszcze okaże.

Skierowaliśmy się w głąb korytarza. Przez te olbrzymiej wagi kajdanki bardzo wolno się poruszałem. Z każdej strony znajdowały się cele, a w nich więźniowie, których zapewne czekało to samo, bądź coś gorszego. Stanęliśmy przed metalowymi drzwiami. Agent, którego miałem zaszczyt opluć, wyjął z kieszeni klucz po czym przekręcił nim zamek.

– Co to za pomieszczenie? – spytałem się.

– Ten pokój służy, aby tacy ludzie jak my mogli dojść do porozumienia, z takimi ludźmi jak ty – odpowiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Otworzył je i po kolei zaczęliśmy wchodzić. Był to mały pokój, nie było żadnych okien tylko światło uwieszone na suficie. Pośrodku pokoju stał niewielkich rozmiarów stolik z dwoma krzesełkami po obu stronach.

– W porządku, zostawcie nas – na jego słowa, pozostała dwójka wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Czy to bezpieczne zostawać sam na sam z więźniem?

– Jak byś nie pamiętał, to ci przypomnę, że jesteś zakuty w kajdany z kairoseki. Jesteś w pokoju ze mną, a za drzwiami są moi ludzie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jesteś w budynku sądu.

– Rzeczywiście, zapomniałem.

– Siadaj.

Gdy tylko usiadłem, on wyciągnął ze swojego garniaka jakieś kartki, usiadł i spojrzał na nie.

– Twoje imię?

– Nie pamiętam.

Puścił mi wrogie spojrzenie. Ponownie wrócił do oglądania kartek.

– Nie wiemy o tobie za dużo, musisz być od niedawna piratem. Nie posiadasz własnej załogi, bo byśmy już o tym wiedzieli. A może chciałbyś się nam przedstawić?! – Spojrzał na mnie z za kartek.

– Nie lubię się przedstawiać. W końcu jestem piratem – odpowiedziałem mu przekręcając pogardliwie głowę.

– Wy piraci, gdy się przedstawiacie, to nie używacie słów, lecz czynów. – Odłożył kartki. – Tak, jak miało to miejsce ostatnio.

– Dokładnie – z uśmiechem odpowiedziałem.  
Od razu na moją reakcję, złapał mnie za głowę i uderzył w blat stołu. Czułem jakby mi miała zaraz czaszka zaraz pęknąć. Powoli uniósł mi głowę i spojrzał mi w twarz, plując na nią.

– Tylko nie odwołuj się do swoich praw. Wy piraci tego nie macie – odpowiedział tym samym uśmiechem, którym ja go wcześniej uraczyłem.

– Praw? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – wstrzymałem się od uśmiechu, wolałem zachować trzeźwy umysł, gdyby mi znowu walnął. – My piraci, ich nie potrzebujemy. Gdy nimi zostajemy, zdajemy sobie sprawę co nas czeka.

– Możliwe, ale prawa dla ludzi są potrzebne. W ten sposób wszyscy niewinni ludzie mogą żyć z nadzieją, że są bezpieczni. Tak działa system. – Zauważyłem w jego spojrzeniu, jakby tylko czekał bym powiedział coś co go sprowokuje.

– Nie interesuje mnie system. Dla mnie... – Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy bez strachu. – Liczy się wolność.

Byłem przygotowany, na jakikolwiek atak z jego strony, lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nic nie zrobił tylko spokojnie, usiadł na krześle. Założył obie ręce jedne na drugą.

– Nie jesteśmy tu oboje by rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. Od razu przejdę do rzeczy. – Spojrzał na mnie groźnie. – Dlaczego wraz z załogą Króla Piratów, a także z jego sojuszniczymi statkami pływającymi pod jego banderą zaatakowaliście trzy dni temu o godzinie pierwszej w nocy Marineford? – przerwał tu na chwilę, po czym znów zaczął. – Co próbowaliście w ten sposób osiągnąć? Jak tylko doszło do konfrontacji z nami, od razu się wycofaliście.

– Kto wie? W końcu, uważacie się za mądrzejszych od piratów. Powinniście wiedzieć.

– Od ciebie z pewnością. Gdybyś wycofał się jak wszyscy inni, to nie dałbyś się złapać.  
Spojrzeliśmy na siebie oboje. Minęła chwila. Ten cały agent rządowy, z pewnością zdążył zauważyć, że słowami niczego się ode mnie nie dowie. Wstał i podszedł do mnie.

– Będziesz mówił?

– Jeśli obiecasz, że puścicie mnie wolno, to wte... – nie mogłem dokończyć, gdyż poczułem silne uderzenie w twarz. Spadłem z krzesła, prze chwilę byłem zdezorientowany. Złapał mnie za kołnierz po czym uniósł i siłą przyparł mnie do ściany.

– Zadałem pytanie. Będziesz mówił? – Spojrzałem na niego, zastanowiłem się przez chwilę, lecz nie wiedziałem jak to odpowiednio zakończyć.

– Jeśli obiecasz, że puścic... – Dostałem, kolejny cios w twarz. Wyplułem krew.

– Bawimy się w powtarzanie słów? Dobrze, to ja zacznę. Będziesz mówił?

– Jeśli obiecas... – Uderzył mnie w brzuch.

– Będziesz mówił? – Zaczerpnąłem powietrza.

– Jeśli... – Zadał mi cios w twarz. Uniosłem ciężko głowę. – ...obiecasz – Dostałem kopnięciem w brzuch. – że, puś... – traciłem przytomność.

– Tylko mi tu nie odlatuj.

– Mieliśmy... się... bawić... w powtarzanie słów. – Szyderczo się do niego uśmiechnąłem

– Ty. Nie, wy. – Rzucił mnie na podłogę. – Przeklęci piraci! Gdybyście nie istnieli, świat byłby miejscem bezpiecznym!

– Kto wie... – Nie miałem siły by więcej powiedzieć.

Podszedł do mnie.

– Przez takich jak ty straciłem wielu przyjaciół. Wy piraci jesteście zwykłą plagą.

– A ja... przez takich jak ty... straciłem matkę. – Wciąż czułem się strasznie obolały, ale na te słowa umiałem zdobyć siłę.

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Leżałem tak na zimnej podłodze półprzytomny, gdy ten pies rządowy, najwidoczniej nie miał pomysłu, co teraz ze mną zrobić. Po chwili, jednak otworzył usta.

– Czego wy chcecie? – spytał się.

– Tego... czego... chce... każdy... pirat.

– Co to jest?

– To... – Obraz mi znikł przed oczami. Nagle znalazłem się na mojej rodzinnej wyspie. Była ona niewielka. Kilka domów, w tym mój. Codzienna zabawa z dziećmi z sąsiedztwa. Zabawa w piratów i marynarzy. Zawsze, gdy wybieraliśmy kto kim ma miał być, to na mnie padało, żebym był marynarzem, ale ja chciałem być jak mój ojciec. Zawsze wypływał w morze, zostawiając mnie i moją mamę na wyspie. Mój ojciec był i jest piratem. Wcześniej marzyłem tak jak on o podróżach, ale później zaczęła mną przepełniać gorycz.

Pewnego dnia na moją wyspę przypłynęli marynarze. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. W ślad za nimi przypłynął mój ojciec. Doszło do walki, w której moja matka zginęła. Dowiedziałem się, że mój ojciec jest jednym z najgroźniejszych piratów na świecie. Pochowaliśmy moją mamę na naszej rodzinnej wyspie. Wziął mnie na pokład, gdzie pod banderą jego sojuszniczych załóg pirackich zaczęli mnie trenować. Za ciężką pracę od ojca otrzymałem jeden z diabelskich owoców. Twierdził, że należał do jego brata. Mimo olbrzymiej siły jaką zyskałem, mój ojciec mimo wszystko nie chciał bym brał udział w walkach. Rzadko kiedy się z nim widywałem, opiekowali się mną jego przyjaciele, gdy pływałem na ich statkach. Bał się pewnie, żebym nie dostał listu gończego, po którym, byłbym w niebezpieczeństwie tak jak i on.

Gdy zorganizował atak na Marineford, dołączyłem do niego. Nie chciał mnie w to angażować, ale uparłem się. Podczas walki z marynarką, wpadłem w amok, emocje mną ogarnęły. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy mój ojciec nakazał odwrót. Zostałem złapany i skończyłem w tej brudnej celi.

Powoli otworzyłem oczy. Rozejrzałem się. Była to ta cela w której zdążyłem się już zadomowić. Ile godzin minęło? Nie wiem. Oparłem się o ścianę z myślą co będzie mnie czekać, gdy ten cały agent znów mnie zaatakuje. Spojrzałem na kajdany z kairoseki. Gdybym mógł je jakoś rozkuć to bym mógł im zgotować piekło. Dosłownie.  
Usłyszałem głos czyjś kroków. Siedziałem oparty o ścianę. Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło bym podchodził do krat. Kroki były coraz bliżej i bliżej. Na samą myśl, że miał to być ten przeklęty marynarz, aż mnie ból przeszył w miejscach, których od niego dostałem. Przed więzienną celą stanął średniego wzrost mężczyzna. Był ubrany jak typowy marynarz z czapką na głowie.

– Czego chcesz? – powiedziałem wkurzony.

– Czego? To tak się ze mną witasz?

– Co? – Nie zrozumiałem. Marynarz zdjął czapkę i spojrzał na mnie.

Szeroko otworzyłem oczy.

– Ha ha ha, ta czapka ci nie pasuje. – Zaśmiałem się.

– Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się. – Jak tylko wrócimy na statek założę mój słomiany kapelusz.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie oboje.

– Trudno jest być synem Króla Piratów.


End file.
